


Areas of Study

by adjectivebear (HealerAriel)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Age!Kink, F/M, Library Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealerAriel/pseuds/adjectivebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya and Solas spend some quality time in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Areas of Study

Of all the curiosities to be found within Skyhold’s ancient walls, the library secreted away in the basement was Alya’s favorite by far. She had stumbled upon it quite by accident in their first week at the castle and, upon finding Elvhen script in one of its books, had immediately run to fetch Solas, who quickly confirmed what she suspected: here, lost to the ages—and shockingly well-preserved under their thick layer of dust—were volumes dating back even before the time of the Dales.

Historical records, diaries, novels—they had even found the odd cookbook as they perused the shelves. Alya was never more grateful for Solas’s expansive knowledge of the Elvish language than when he accompanied her in the library for hours at a time, translating these ancient texts as she transcribed them into the common tongue, taking notes for herself along the way on the unfamiliar grammar and vocabulary they encountered.

However tedious the process must have been for Solas, he never once complained. Indeed, she often looked up from her frantic scribbling to find him smiling fondly, so it seemed he enjoyed this private time together as much as she did. With that in mind, Alya happily dragged him down to the library as often as their responsibilities allowed.

This particular afternoon they had found a book of poetry that, several pages in, had Alya blushing furiously as Solas translated its racy content.

She wasn’t entirely sure how they had segued from that to her perching on the edge of the table with her skirt around her hips, riding Solas’s fingers while he thumbed her clit and recited lines of naughty poetry in her ear, but she couldn’t really complain about it, either.

“'Come to me, my love, and I shall lay you down,‘” he translated from the original Elvish, punctuating each syllable with a soft brush of his thumb that had her bucking desperately against his hand. “'Open your petals to me and I shall drink from you the sweet nectar of your desire, richer than honey, and more tempting than the finest wine.'”

Alya shivered at the mental image. “Your mouth.”

Solas nibbled her earlobe. “What about it,  _vhenan_?”

“I want your mouth.”

“You do?” He slid his tongue along the whorl of her ear. “Is this what you want?” He trailed wet kisses down her neck. “Or perhaps this?” He gently bit the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

Alya shuddered violently. “You  _know_  what I meant,” she said petulantly.

“So demanding of your elders,” he admonished, curling his fingers against a spot inside her that made her groan as stars burst before her eyes. “Are those the sort of manners the Dalish are teaching their young girls these days?”

Resolving to be properly annoyed by that remark, but  _later_ , Alya said, “Please.”

He kissed her throat. “Better. But you have still not told me what you wish of me.”

A hot flush spread to the tips of Alya’s ears. Creators, he wanted her to  _say_  it? Out loud? That was… a bit sexy, actually, she realized as liquid heat flooded her core. She summoned her nerve. “Please,  _hahren_. Will you—” she swallowed, her cheeks blazing—“will you kiss my cunny?”

She whined at the loss of his fingers as he dropped to his knees before her, parting her legs wider to settle himself between them. He hooked his arms beneath her thighs and pulled her closer, holding her in place at the very edge of the table. She sighed, stroking his head as he trailed soft kisses up and down her inner thighs—then giggled when he nipped at them. He smiled against her leg.

“Are we ticklish here,  _vhenan_?”

“No,” Alya lied, squirming helplessly and biting the inside of her cheek to contain her giggles as he nibbled the delicate skin. He chuckled, but had mercy on her, his teasing nibbles giving way to searing open-mouthed kisses that fanned the flames inside her, driving her almost to the point of madness by the time he reached the apex of her thighs.

Alya trembled at the first soft kiss upon her lower lips. “Please,” she whimpered.

But in this, too, he took his time. He rained kisses along the length of her cleft, pausing now and again to suck one of the lips between his own, teasing it with gentle flicks of his tongue. Alya moaned softly, caressing his scalp and ears.

She gasped when his tongue finally— _finally_ —slipped between her folds.

“Gods, yes,” she breathed, holding his head against her. He lapped at her, long, slow strokes with the flat of his tongue that always ended, maddeningly, just shy of where she really wanted him. She whined, grinding against his face.

He laughed, but didn’t heed the wordless demand. Instead, he aimed lower, tracing his tongue slowly around her entrance before plunging it inside. Not _quite_  what she’d wanted, but very nice nonetheless, she decided, squirming as he licked her inner walls. Her neglected clit throbbed insistently, and Alya bit her lip. Good girls  _didn’t_ , but maybe she could…

Solas caught her hand before she could touch herself. He looked up at her, and Alya flushed at the sight of his mouth and chin slick with her juices. “Patience is a virtue,  _da'len_ ,” he said conversationally, as though he hadn’t just had his tongue in her cunt.

“Please,” she said, pouting. She played with the tips of his ears—admittedly, not entirely fair, but she was desperate.

He shuddered. “You are a very naughty girl,” he said as his mouth descended on her. There was nothing leisurely about his attentions now; he seized her clit between his lips, swirling his tongue over the sensitive nub until Alya was keening, rocking her hips against his mouth.

She moaned low in her throat as he slid his fingers into her once more, pumping them in and out  in time with his licks. “Solas,” she whimpered, her body going taut as pleasure coiled into a tight knot deep inside her, ready to snap at any moment. “Solas, Solas,  _ar lath ma_!”

He groaned, pulling her closer and redoubling his efforts with mouth and fingers until, with one hard suck and a curl of his fingers  _just there_ ,she burst, his name on her lips as warm waves of bliss crashed over her. He kept at her, drawing her pleasure out with soft licks and gentle thrusts of his fingers until she collapsed back onto the table, sated and quivering. It was only then that he withdrew, kissing his way back up her body until he could claim her lips. He nipped them lightly.

“A very,  _very_  naughty girl.”

Alya giggled, winding her arms around his shoulders. “And it’s  _entirely_  your fault.”


End file.
